


Wolf Games

by I_Will_Disappear



Series: Puppies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With sharp teeth and thick coats, you will watch them and long for him. He will watch and wait for your throat. You will stand and do the chasing from your room. Playing silly little wolf games too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Games

It’s running wild in his chest, like some monster laying in wait for you to come along. 

Some monster, some wolf; hiding and sneaking. 

You’re easy prey, easy kill. 

You’re so easy.

He will wait for you, wait for eternity I’m sure. You just stand there watching but you should be doing, should be going.

It’s a great big game of chase and you’re losing, you both are; idiots who sit and watch but never chase.

He will stand there watching and you will lay there ignorant, or so you say, like you don’t know he is at your window, in your room, on your bed while you sleep.

You will watch from faraway, like he will wait so very near. 

He won’t say a word and neither will you; you will both be okay with fast words and sharps remarks and getting slammed into walls.

You both enjoy it, the heady feel of being dominated and submitting, both get off on it, just never together. 

Lydia will tell you it’s a sad waste and you both will ignore her while the others look at her oddly.

Sad waste or not he won’t have you, he says he’s dangerous, says you’re only human, says its for the best without actually saying it.

So you don’t bring it up, just let it linger in the air, let the tension build and thicken.

You will not ever let it settle, you will pursue it and wait and watch.

You will play games like puppies do, biting tails and showing teeth before leaping away.

You may not be able to have him, but he won’t have you either and that brings some semblance of peace to you; you suppose that maybe it is the thought that you will both be alone forever.

Maybe if you were not so different, you think if you had be accepting of Peter’s bite, if you ask him for it, if you could be together, but you push that thought back.

You hide behind your Adderall and lacrosse and school and your dad and homework.

You hide behind anything that you can find, because then you wouldn’t have to see him, watch him watch you, like he wants you.

So much easier to pretend that he doesn’t want you, that it is all just some sick teenage fantasy.

Some sick fantasy to have him over you, maybe to protect you; you think it has more to do with the ‘forever’ thing that wolves have going on rather than the other things.

So you sleep sound at night once you know that he is there, that he is lurking just outside your window.

You sleep better when you know that you can turn and still smell him on your sheets and pillow.

Can feel happy when you pull on a shirt that he has stretched out.

You will go on with this stupid game that you both have created and play like animals.

Like animals that have been hurt.

Wounded and tired, all sharp teeth and anger.

You gave up the game of pups some time ago, you’re not sure when exactly.

He will try to push you away, try to stop you from playing like all bullies do.

He will warn you that wolves have teeth and claws.

That wolves are smart and decisive.

That wolves know how to make a kill painful or quick.

He will tell you anything he can, because wolves are dangerous.

You know better though, you know something he doesn’t.

You know how to play that game with the best of them.

You can play wolf too.


End file.
